


Leguan friend

by Skeletears



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: ANYway the fic, An awakening fic in 2018? In front of my salad?, F/F, is this crack? possibly, modern au or something lol, nowi does not have the bod of a child, that would be eghh, two single moms... meetin... yum.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeletears/pseuds/Skeletears
Summary: Cherche, a single mom, reluctantly goes to a work event at some club her co-workers picked out. How on earth does she happen to find a date out of that? Confidence? Luck? A huge ass-lizard? Probably all three.(Tags will update as it goes on)





	1. Chapter 1

Cherche couldn’t believe it.  _ This _ is the party they had planned for the partners? She knew it was too much to ask of her co-workers but she had just gone with it and now here they were. The club was moderately sized and there was a popular local DJ and lights everywhere. It just gave her a headache.

However everyone was socializing well and it wasn't her job to secure the business so she tried to enjoy herself a bit. As in sat near the corner on her phone with a soda. Perfectly how she wanted to spend her night.

She scrolled through her feed lazily, hoping the next time she didn't have to be the designated driver. Someone rushed over behind the bar. She looked up and saw a woman with quite the low v-neck rummaging around muttering.

“Aha!”

She lifted up a towel and rushed back. She was surprisingly cute. Cherche settled back into the GIFs of puppies and memes, when the woman sat next to her sighing. She glanced over bewildered.

“Oh, am I bothering?” The woman stopped a moment to confirm.

“Ah, no it’s fine I was just surprised.”

Cherche wasn't sure how often employees here got breaks, but she supposed that they already had been open a while.

“Well I can’t entertain all these guys forever.”

“I knew these idiots would arrange for something like this, I am so sorry you have to put up with them.”

The woman laughed and rested her cheek on her hand.

“So you’re the DD?”

Cherche shifted to face the woman.

“Yeah though we all know they’ll just call cabs at the end.”

“Mmm yeah that's how it is. I always feel bad for whoever gets left out of the fun.”

“It’s alright. I don’t really do hangovers anyway.”

“Fair.”

“Though you must deal with loads of drunks.”

The woman looked off to somewhere distant.

“No, I just started this job recently. They don’t make me deal with them yet.”

Cherche studied the woman. She was rather pretty and well put together, but had this aura of tiredness. Emotional, physical, in her soul, she just oozed tired. She then snapped back into her head and stood. All of her tiredness seemed to leave her body.

“Sorry, I’d love to stay with you, but I have to attend to the essentially frat boys in here.”

Cherche smiled and waved. She hoped the woman would be back.

 

Unfortunately not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day..

Minerva was acting up again. Cherche had just picked up Gerome from school and the lizard was going wack underfoot. Cherche sighed and grabbed the monitor as she passed by.

“What is up Minerva?”

She stared straight into the large reptiles eyes. After a bit she sighed and set her down.

“Gerome, do you have any homework to do?”

He looked up from his superhero colouring book and shook his head. He was a quiet kid and hated to be left alone for long periods of time. Gerome just turned six and he wanted to be a zookeeper and Minerva was his best friend but Owain from school was a close second. Cherche picked through the mail, an ad here, coupon there.

“What do you want for dinner today? I need to go get some stuff from the grocery store, so we have a lot of choices”

“Mmmm hot dogs!”

“Alright. Maybe we can get some snacks as well.”

“Can Minerva come with?”

Cherche imagined bringing a lizard of that size into the local store and that could truly only end in horrible ways, for Minerva and the customers. She couldn’t get why Gerome equated the large lizard to something that could be brought everywhere but it made her laugh.

She strapped Gerome into his car seat and set off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might as well do two chapters... Two very short ones though haha.  
> Gerome! He's a cute baby boy just like in the games.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ravioli.”

Gerome tried to grab the can from the shopping cart, though his arms could hardly reach.

“I thought you wanted hot dogs?”

He stopped and looked like he was thinking really hard.

“Hot dogs.”

“Alright.”

She moved on down the aisle. An employee was restocking the rest of the meat section.

“Alright, what kind do we want.”

“Cheese!”

Ah the legendary cheese bratwurst things. Kinda on the more pricey side but dang were they good. Might as well splurge. Cherche grabbed a pack then noticed something. That employee… They made eye contact.

“It’s you!”

The woman made the obvious statement first. It was the woman from last night! Cherche corrected that internally a bit as that sounds a bit worse than she wanted it to.

“You work here?”

“Mostly in the back but yes! This little fellow is…?”

She waved at Gerome as he stared at her and leaned a bit closer to Cherche.

“Gerome, say hi!”

“Hello miss…”

Gerome shyly waved back.

“What a cutie!”

He blushed at that, trying to hide his face. Cherche could never be tired of how adorable he was. She turned her attention back to the woman.

“So, do you get weekends off Nowi?”

The woman looked surprised at her name but remembered and touched her nametag. She grinned.

“Sure, do you have a good reason to be asking?”

Cherche stood up a bit, ebbing confidence as she does.

“A terrible one. Can I take you out?”

Nowi had to laugh at that.

“Sure, how’s Sunday night?”

“Fantastic.”

“Great.”

The exchanged numbers and Cherche and Gerome were on their way. Easy enough to ask, Cherche had always been self-assured.

Gerome was in kind of an erratic mood so by the end they had loads of snacks. She was packing everything up in the trunk when he spoke up.

“Hey, mom.”

“Yeah?”

Cherche was trying to figure out if the goldfish would ever move in next to the bread without falling over to squish it.

“Did you get a date?”

Cherche had to look up. She didn’t really consult Gerome unlike the last couple of times, so maybe she’d have to cancel. That’s alright, she supposed.

“Maybe. Would that be okay with you?”

He thought a moment. Oh, the goldfish could move by the chips instead.

“I think so.”

All in!

“Okay. You wanna see if Owain wants to play that night?”

Gerome nodded excitedly while she pushed the cart back to where it was supposed to be.

“What did you two do last time?”

Gerome launched into all the different things they did, from playing outside to figurines. Cherche strapped him into the car and responded with a few, ‘oh?’s and ‘wow!’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, subtlety is not Cherches' way.  
> Also slowburn? In my vocabulary? Less likely than you think.  
> Gerome is such a lad but here??? A Sweet Baby Boy.  
> Anyway tune in next time to 'skele is off their rocker again'


	4. Chapter 4

Cherche woke up slowly feeling like… oh there he was. Gerome was snuggled up close to her, staring directly into her face. It was a weird little thing he did. It was better than the flying leap wakeups she received past nine. She had to act quickly. Grabbing onto Geromes torso she leapt out of bed and threw him over her shoulder. He giggled and wiggled, trying to get loose.

“Miiiiinervaaaaa!” She called out as she stomped out of the room, “I’ve got a snack for youuuuu!”

“Ohhh noooo!”

The lizard looked up from her heating lamp annoyed but not surprised. It wasn’t uncommon for these two to be rambunctious in the morning. They all clattered into the kitchen for breakfast and fried something or other up. A usual Saturday.

 

\------

 

Nowi stood before the door. Okay, just like every other weekend. She knocked. Footsteps patted up to the door. The door opened a crack.

“Mom.”

“Hey Nah, how are you doing?”

They took the bus out to a nearby park. Nah told her about school when she asked and they talked about little things. She didn’t say much about the next day. It’s not like it would work out anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to include a little of life. Anyway, I'll be back in uploading chapters regularly-ish again.  
> I'm trying to work out pacing on the most recent chapter so we'll see how that goes or if I just give up and go with it lol.


	5. Chapter 5

“You have everything you need?”

Gerome nodded. He had at least two stuffed animals and tried to get her to let Minerva come along. That probably would be fine with Lissa but Cherche didn’t want to take any chances. She had on a nice outfit that hopefully looked not too formal. She sighed, trying to prepare mentally.

“Alright, go jump in the car!”

 

Cherche thanked Lissa a million times over. She had just pulled up to the place they decided to meet at. Not too fancy and not very expensive. A good spot for a first- There! Cherche made sure she looked alright, the got out of the car and strode over to Nowi.

“Hey. Hope you weren’t waiting long?”

“Oh, no I wasn’t.”

“You look good.”

“So do you.”

Cherche smiled at her and led her into the small establishment.

She had waaay overdressed. It wasn’t her fault the only events she had been to recently were business meetings and kids birthday parties! There really was no in-between in her closet.

At least she wasn’t shoved into there as well.

“So, Cherche.”

“Yes?”

Nowi paused for a moment, just purely smiling into Cherches eyes.

“You’re presumably a single mother who goes to clubs for business meetings and that's quite the first impression I have on you.”

“Okay, first of all it was not a meeting. We were to help build a relationship with another company,” Cherche was trying not to laugh too hard, “And, I did not choose the location.”

“Oh, yeah? I’m guessing out of all the people there… Was it Virion?”

“Was he hitting on everything breathing on sight again?”

“Please don’t tell me he does this everywhere.”

Cherche could only sigh, amused.

“He is admittedly good with Gerome though.”

“Speaking of Gerome, is he by himself tonight? We can head out early if you need.”

“Oh, no he’s over at a friends. He hates being left on his own. We have all the time we need.”

Cherche only regretted that phrasing later when she actually thought about it.

“That so.”

“But other than that, I’ve only been talking about co-workers and Gerome. How non-datelike. Tell me about yourself Nowi.”

“Haha, when you just ask like that it’s hard!”

Nowi looked perfect in her element, when she was laughing and smiling. She had face-splitting grins and they were immediately contagious to Cherche. Combined with that Nowi was a very active speaker. Like an actor she performed her words with her hands and body in a bubbly way. Nowi told some stories about crazy customers, Cherche shared some about Minerva to which she was amazed.

“I can’t get enough of them! I grew up around a lot of reptiles.”

“My Minerva is super sweet and totally adorable. You see when Gerome was something around four she-”

The hours flew by. They finished up their food and ended up walking by a park. Cherche felt good. Oh how she missed this kind of interaction. While it hadn’t been something nagging at her, she felt as if now that it was here she couldn’t live without it. It came with a distinct feeling of youth as well.Cherche took a glance at her watch and sighed.

“So, I suppose it’s late enough.”

“You going to head home?”

“Yes. I had a lovely time.” Cherche had the biggest grin, which seemed to be the theme tonight. Nowi smiled back, “So did I.”

“Will I see you again?”

Nowi had to think a moment.

“I think so.”

And it was so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof it's been a while, eh? A month.... o geez.... Anyway I might say I might get more regular with updates, but we all know that's not gonna happen. But hey! I've got a few chapters on the backburner now so!
> 
> I've noticed I'm not very good spatially writing. I like dialogue n other shit more I guess??? Hm. Maybe I need someone to look over everything. Also maybe I need to figure out how to actually format instead of just winging it. but y'know one foot in front of the other and all.  
> Also who the hell forgot to come up with other words for smiling??? It's too good of a word!! Why does it encompass everything I wanna convey at times!!! My writing is gonna be so boring!!!

**Author's Note:**

> So uh... I have at least a few chapters planned out. I'm kind of a fan of peoples lives just smashing together in weird ways so that's how it's gonna go. ANYWAY,,,,, Uh Gerome and Nah exist currently so you'll see how that pans out but hey! That'll happen. Kinda short and it'll be pretty much all fluff with low drama but that's what I'm about. Tune in whenever this updates!


End file.
